<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starshine's 30th by eclair_sj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962641">Starshine's 30th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclair_sj/pseuds/eclair_sj'>eclair_sj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kang minhyuk 강민혁 cnblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, cnblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclair_sj/pseuds/eclair_sj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To my starshine. I love you, always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starshine's 30th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am writing this letter to the star who has a birthday today. Sure I want to meet you but not here, not here in the rock bottom. I know we are always in the same breathe but I did not expect to see you here, too. Not on your birthday. </p><p>Is it okay to still love you even though you think you are very unlovable right now?</p><p> I think only love makes me survive. You are love. You are, love. When I am not writing letters, I feel so lost, this is not not me. I became lost for a long time that it lead me to this road, the rock bottom. The scary road I thought I will never walk on to. I want you by my side but not here. Please let me take us out of here. You, our star belongs up there, to the night sky, not here at the underground. You shined so well in here that I saw you quickly. You should’ve not find me, because it is really a dangerous place. I am almost out of breath but you suddenly appear, again. </p><p>For the hundredth time, you saved me. But what can I do to save you? </p><p>You made me realize I am capable of loving. I can love even if we are down here. I can love you more when we are up there. Why here? Here in the place that love is really, really hard to find? I’m sorry for discovering this place. I am sorry that some people tried to make your way down here. I am sorry if I am one of them because I disappeared so much that you became lost too. I never want to see you here again. </p><p>Starshine, you are always my reason. You are always my precious reason. Thank you for finding me when I cannot find myself anymore. Let me take out of us here before it is too late, but it is never too late when I am with you. Just let me bring you up again to our own places. It is hard. It really is, but when I’m with you, I feel the bravest, the strongest. The one who gives love the most. I hope you have that someone too, starshine. Because for me, it is always you. Always been you. </p><p> </p><p>This was written after your birthday live video. Incase you did not see my letter at the fan page, I hope you will find this letter someday even if it is hard to understand. </p><p>For the past 10 years to me, kang min hyuk is a ray of hope that shines everyday. He is that person that makes you want to be a better person like him, too. He is that person who you are thankful for for meeting and knowing at the same time.</p><p>He is that person that you come home to, after a really tiring day. A comfort and a warm cup of you favorite tea. He is the one that will make you feel that life is worth living, and to live it without regrets.</p><p>To me, to boice, you are the one that makes our a day better. Your smile is so beautiful that I do not want you to lose it. So instead I want to hurt instead of you. To boice, you are our precious drummer we always want to protect.</p><p>As you say, age is just a number. I hope from today, you were living your life without no regrets. Your happiness is all what matters. I am always thankful to live with you in this lifetime. Happy birthday, sunshine. I wish you all the best in the world. May your thirties be the best year to exceed all of your expectations. Explore it and we will always be cheering you at the back.</p><p> </p><p>I would always love to dance to your drum beats and i will never get tired. </p><p> </p><p>I remembered it all. I remember why. You are like the summer I was longing for when it is winter time, a beautiful star that the day cannot see. You were the kind of beautiful that can fill the park with stopped feet and love letters written on autumn leaves. </p><p>Happiest birthday does not feel like enough to someone whose smile make me forget the rest of the world. I will always believe in you, no matter what happens.  </p><p>You were the best youth I ever had. You were a good dream, kanggun.</p><p> </p><p>지난 10년간 강민혁은 매일 빛나는 희망의 빛. 그는 당신이 그와 같은 더 나은 사람이되고 싶어하는 사람. </p><p>그는 당신이 만나서 동시에 알게 된 것에 대해 감사하는 사람.</p><p>그는 정말 피곤한 하루를 보낸 후 당신이 집에 온 사람, 당신이 좋아하는 차의 편안함과 따뜻한 컵.</p><p>그는 당신이 삶의 가치가 있다고 느끼고 후회하지 않고 살아갈 수있는 사람.</p><p>나에게, 우리에게 보이스는, 당신은 우리의 하루를 더 좋게 만드는 사람. 너의 미소가 너무 아름다워서 잃어 버리지 않기를, 대신에 나는 너 대신 아프고 싶어요. 보이스는, 당신은 우리가 항상 보호하고 싶은 소중한 드러머. 가장 행복한 30번째 생일, MR. K! </p><p>당신이 말했듯이, 나이는 단지 숫자입니다. 오늘부터 당신은 후회없이 당신의 인생을 살고 있기를 바랍니다. 우리에게 오빠의 행복은 모두 중요합니다.</p><p>이 생에서 나는 너와 함께 해줘서 고마워요. 생일 축하해, 우리 햇살. 세계 최고를 기원합니다. 30 대가 모든 기대를 뛰어 넘는 최고의 해가 되길 바랍니다. 그것을 탐색하고 우리는 항상 뒤에서 당신을 응원합니다.</p><p>나는 항상 당신의 드럼 비트에 춤을 사랑하고 그리고 나는 결코 피곤하지 않습니다.</p><p>나는 모든 것을 기억했다. 왜 그런지 기억합니다. 당신은 내가 겨울이되면 갈망했던 여름과 같습니다, 태양이 볼 수없는 아름다운 별. 당신은 단풍에 쓰여진 연애 편지로 공원을 채울 수있는 아름다운 종류였습니다. </p><p>"생일 축하합니다"라고 말하면 세상의 나머지 부분을 잊게 만드는 사람에게는 충분하지 않습니다. 대신, 나는 무슨 일이 있어도 항상 당신을 믿습니다. </p><p>씨엔블루는 내가 가진 최고의 십대 시절입니다. 당신은 좋은 꿈이었습니다.</p><p> </p><p>I love you always,<br/>
Joanne</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>